Matters that lie in the heart
by WriterChick1993
Summary: Luke and Noah figure out there relationship.Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one :

Luke POV

To say Noah doesn't like me is cruel and unusual punishment. I know that deep inside he does like me it's just, he cant seem to make up his mind. I know that I shouldn't be pressuring him into anything but I cant help it. I cant help it that he just happens to have feelings for both me and Maddie. I want him more than anything but I'm kinda getting sick of all of his games. "Noah will come around but on his own time," My mom told me. I know that is true it's just I stand him doing this to me or to Maddie.

Maddie has helped me in so many ways and this is how I repay her .Carrying on this thing with her boyfriend and not telling her about it. I really shouldn't have listened to Noah I should've just told her and this would all be avoided. I probably wouldn't have to be worrying about weather Maddie and I would still be friends.

I don't believe that I let Noah kiss me. I should have told him to stop but that would have never worked. I wanted it to happen more than anything and when it did I was speechless and stupid to think that he would be happy about it.

Ever since I saw Noah I knew that he was going to be trouble. Well I was so right. I don't know why I always seem to fall for the wrong kind of guys. Its just going to get kinda old after awhile and I'm never going to find the one person that I am suppose to be with. I thought that Noah was it .I was wrong like always.

So I think that I came up with something that will help all of us. Tomorrow when I go back to work I will make it clear to Noah that I cant have anything to do with him. This is going to be hard but it has to be done.

Maddie in a lot of ways is the luckiest girl in the world. She gets to be happy with Noah . She doesn't have to worry about him not being emotionally not there anymore . I wish Noah the best of luck with Maddie and I really do hope that his life will get better without me in it.

The only problem that I see with my plan is work. Its pretty hard to ignore someone when you work so close to them. After tomorrow Noah wont have to think about me again.

Its good for me and for Noah he wont have to worry about Maddie getting even more suspicious and if I know Noah that well he wouldn't want Maddie getting suspicious about me and him.

He loves me I know it no one can tell me differntly,but it hurts so much when he just ignores me like I'm nothing to him. I know for a fact that I am something.

So that's what I'm going to do ,go into work and try to get him alone and tell him. That will be the most difficult thing I will ever have to do.

The Next Morning As I walk toward the entrance of Woak I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was to come. I stopped a moment gathering what I was going to say. Then I started to walk towards the building slowly. When I walked in I was greeted with tons of "Hellos" and "how are yous." I walked to my work area and sat down. When I did Noah and Maddie walked in giggling. For a second I forgot what I was going to do. But I remembered it as soon as Maddie sat down in front of me.

"Luke?" Maddie said trying to get my attention.

"Y-Yeah? Um... Sorry. What did you want?" I said snapping back to reality.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after work," She said.

"Um.. I'm so sorry but I a cant," I told her trying not to give off any nervous vibes.

"Why not?" Noah asked looking at him.

"I made other plans," I said looking down at the desk in front of me.

"Come on Luke," Maddie said.

"I cant tonight. Maybe another time." I told her.

"OK." Maddie said while trying to stand up.

"Sorry. I really am."

"Its OK." She said smiling.

All I could do is smile weakly.

"So I should be going. I have class in like 10 minutes." Maddie told them.

"OK. See you later." I said and went back to staring at the desk in front of me .

Maddie kissed Noah and left.

"Are you OK?" Noah asked me.

I looked up.

"Umm... I..I need to talk to you," I said as my voice cracked.

"OK??" He said in a confused type tone.

"Um..This is the hardest thing I will ever have to do and believe me I'm only doing this for you. I hurts me so much that it has come to this."

"Luke what are you trying to say?" He asked me as he touch my arm.

"I...I..."

"Come on out with it." As he removed his hand from my shoulder.

I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Noah.. Uh... When I first met you I really didn't like you that much. But then we touched and then I knew that I was in big trouble because I was falling in love with you. I love you Noah but I cant have you doing this to me anymore so I'mm going to ask you to stay as far away from me as possible. I'm going to move on with my life and let you and Maddie have your story book happy ending. I wish that we could be friends because I seriously don't want to lose you but I don't think that either of us could handle it. So I'm going to say goodbye."

I couldn't help crying. It pains me so much that I had to do this. I turned to leave.

"You don't think that I could handle being your friend?"

I wiped my tears away and then turned around to face him.

"I don't think that I could handle it. Noah I'm giving you what you wanted. You want to be with Maddie so I telling you that its OK. But I cant be your friend as long as your with her. It will just remind me of what I am missing and I don't want to remember something that could have been a great thing. So yeah.. Bye Noah. "

I started to walk away. But I felt something tight grasping my arm. I turned around.

"What?" I said.

He said nothing.

"Noah what do you want?"

He didn't answer.

"OK. I have to go." I said turning away again.

But once again my arm wasn't coming with me. I turned around once again but this time before I could ask him what he wanted he kissed he. He really really kissed me like he meant it. I cant believe this. He's kissing me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luke POV Continued

I pulled away and looked at him. I couldn't seem to find the words to describe what just happened. But I have to say something or else I'd probably have to attack him with kisses.

"Uh...I think... Uh...I think I should...Uh...Go.. Uh..Yeah," I started to walk away. Then I was stopped by Noah's voice.

"I want to know why you're always running away. It seems like every time that we have an intense situation you just runaway. Why do you do that? I mean you could stay and try to get pass it."

I turned around to face him. I once again searched for an answer.

"Um..I...Uh..." I closed my eyes.

"OK..Uh.. Noah...You..We.. This shouldn't have happened. You don't want this. You don't want me you want Maddie. You have said it yourself. So why do you keep doing this to me?"

Before he could give his answer to me he stepped closer. But then he drew back. When he did that I knew something had to wrong. So I turned around and saw Maddie standing right behind me.

"Hey guys," She said.

"Oh.. Uh.. Hey Maddie," I said rubbing my forehead.

"Hey. Did I interrupt something?" I quickly glanced at Noah. Then I looked down at the floor.

"No. Maddie you did not," I said looking up at Noah. Which by the way looked shocked. It didn't seem to look like Maddie realized the shock on his face.

"Ok. So have you come up with any ideas for the last two episodes of Invisible Girl?"

"Actually I have. It kinda just came to me just a few minutes ago. So I think that I should go before I lose the inspiration."

With one last look at Noah I walked back to my desk and started to type. As I did that I couldn't help but over hear Noah and Maddie talking.

"Hey," Maddie said hugging Noah.

"Hey," He said in an odd voice.

"Noah can I ask you something?"

"Y--Y--Yeah. Of course."

I stopped typing for a second.

"I just want to know if everything's OK. I mean you have been a little unlike yourself lately. Is everything OK with you and Luke? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Uh... No.. Luke and I are.. fine. We just had a misunderstand that's all.

A misunderstanding that's what he thinks it was. It was a misunderstanding. He kissed me. It was pretty clear.

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

I look over to where they were standing. Noah and I made eye contact.

"Yeah. It was nothing," Not breaking eye contact.

"OK. So we still on for the movie tonight?" She asked him.

"Uh.. I told Luke that I wanted to uh... Edit some of the Invisible Girl episodes."

Did I hear that right? Did he just say that. He just lied to her. Why did he do that?

"Oh..OK.."

"Then We'll see it tomorrow then right?" She asked him.

"Uh..Sure.."

"OK."

When he said that he looked at me. Maddie hugged him and he still didn't lose eye contact. At that moment it was like I could read his mind. In just one look he told me everything he was afraid to.

As Maddie turned to leave she gave him one last hug and a kiss. Then she walked over to me.

"Bye Luke. See you tomorrow." She said picking up her stuff.

"See you tomorrow." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Noah POV

For the past couple of months I have been so confused. My heart hasn't been in the right place. Now come today and I go make myself even move confused. He was just going to parade around here with Maddie. I cant believe him. I know that I have been hurting him lately ,but I figured Luke as the kind of person that never gives up on what he wants.

I know what I just did and I can say that I don't regret it. I like Luke but the only thing is with me and Maddie my dad is happy. For the first time since I was five my father loves me. I feel like he wont have any feelings for me if I be the "real" me .

I am to the point were I really don't care about what people think of me. If it means hiding a huge part of me then I don't care. Ever since I have come to this town there was this tension that couldn't be explained between me and Luke. As the year progressed then that was when I started to grow confused about my relationship with Luke.

I hid behind the smartest and kindest girl I have ever met. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves someone that treats her like she is the only person in the world. She deserves someone that will make her happy and not someone that is pining over her best friend.

Maddie, I know will be crushed if I tell her that I'd rather be with Luke then her. I know that she'll never agree to being my friend. But I think that in the end she'll understand why I had to lie to her.

As Maddie walked out of the office I looked down. I thought about the day we first met. About what she was wearing and her laugh. Then I slowly looked up and as I did I saw Luke . He was slowly getting up and walking towards me.

I turned around to make it look like I was doing something. As I heard footsteps I tried to keep calm. I took a deep breath in and tried not to panic. When I heard him near I turned around.

"why did you just lie to Maddie?" He asked me.

"I needed to talk to you. That was the only way I could think of for her to leave. So that we could talk. I'm sorry," I told him.

"What do you need to talk to me about that couldn't have waited till tomorrow?"

"Us," I said nervously.

"Oh. So you lied to your girlfriend so that you could talk to me?"

By his tone he sounded angry. I stepped towards him.

"Yeah."

"So??" What are you waiting for?"

"I know that you said that I could be with Maddie. But I don't..."

I stopped talking.

"You don't what Noah?"

I took a deep breath and stepped even more closer.

"I don't want to be with Maddie?"

"You don't."

"No. I want to be with you Luke."

"Really? You have a hell of a way of showing it."

"I know that I have hurt you and you probably don't care for me anymore. But this thing between us is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I'm sure when you were going through what I'm going through it was confusing. I know that ever since I met you you have made my life better each day. I'm more then sorry about what I have put you through. I hope that you will try to forgive me because I need you in my life. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone in my life and that scares me. It scares me Luke that your the only one that seems to have the answers to most of my problems."

I stepped closer to him. We, now were about an inch from each other.

"I know that when Maddie and I get in arguments that you try to help me figure out what I probably did to cause it. You have been more then a friend to me. You are more then a friend. It took me this long to realize this and I don't want to loose you. I love you. I love.."

Before I could finish what I was saying Luke kissed me. It was the most freeing thing in the world. But while we were kissing the only thing that kept popping in my head was that I will have to face telling Maddie and my dad. I have to tell them. I cant keep doing this to them and most importantly me. I want them to be happy for me. I want them to except me for me and not who I have been pretending to be for a really long time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Luke Pov

Thinking about what my life has come to is kind weird and well funny. I mean from the time that I came out to this moment I have changed in so many ways.  
Well of course I would have to change some because that was almost 2 years ago. But other then time I can think about what I didn't have then and what I have now.

For starters I didn't have someone that couldn't make up his mind about whether he liked me or not. Even though I did have Kevin. But he wasn't gay. He didn't have any feelings towards me like Noah did. Noah came into my life in denial. He was denying that he was gay. And that made him confused about his feelings for me. I know that its confusing for anyone that is in the closet. But with Noah it was especially hard because his father being around and telling him that being this way is bad. Noah came here hoping to get away from his life back in Branson. Getting away from his father and getting away from everyone that thought that being gay was more terrible then a tornado.

Noah himself is a huge reason why I have changed so much. Even though he probably doesn't know it he means more to me then life its self. I know that I shouldn't say that. But its kinda true. Every time that we had fought or made each other mad I went home and somehow I couldn't get my mind off of him. It really flustered me when I would picture him ... Picture us together, happy because I knew that nothing was ever going to happen. But thank goodness I was wrong.

As I broke the kiss I stepped back so that I wouldn't get distracted from what I wanted to say.

"Noah can I ask you something?" I asked him sitting down on the chair that was tucked under the desk.

"Of course. Go for it."

"Did you mean what you said?" I said looking up at him.

"I said a lot that I meant so your going to have to clarify what one your talking about." He told me walking over to me. He crouched down in front of me.

"When you said you loved me." I said looking into his eyes.

"You know I figured you as the type of person that listens or even pays attention once and awhile." He said taking his hand and stroking my face.

"You haven't answered my question." I said putting my hand on his.

"Luke. Yes I meant it."

"Really? Its not a trick or something?"

"Luke I think that if I didn't love you that I wouldn't have said that I did. So yes I meant it. I do love you." He said lightly kissing me.

"So this means that we're together?"

"Yes. But technically I'm still with Maddie."

"Oh," I said looking down.

"Luke you have nothing to worry about. I am going to brake things off with her and tell her that I am in love with you. That I want to be with you."

He said with one small kiss.

"Luke." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sure. I am too."

So we piled up all of our stuff and went to get something to eat. As we were eating someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and was staring at Maddie. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Noah POV

What is Maddie doing here? I thought that she was going home. But obviously not. Here is the problem, I didn't think that I would have to do this today. I wanted to work up to telling her and maybe tell her tomorrow or the next day. But all I know is that this might not end up so good. Tonight was suppose to be about celebrating. Celebrating that me and Luke finally figured out whats between us.

Maddie sits down next to Luke. She places her bag next to her on the floor.

"So I thought that you guys were working on Invisible Girl ."

Luke looked at me. He was probably wondering the same thing that I was wondering. Why did I have to tell her that?

Luke took a deep breath. Before taking his glance off of me hi nodded slightly.

"we finished early. So we thought that we would get something to eat."Luke told Maddie

Every time he lies for me it kills me inside. I cant let him do this. I don't want him to do this , lying for me ever again. \

"Um. Actually Maddie.."

I looked at Luke. He had a shocked expression on his face. I spent about a minute staring into his eyes. Then I turned and focused on Maddie.

"what were you going to say Noah?"

She asked touching my hand. I looked down at her hand. I took in a deep breath and looked up.

"Maddie we weren't working on invisible girl."

I said as I removed my hand from underneath hers.

"Then why did you tell me that you were"  
"I wanted.. I uh.. Needed to talk to Luke." I told her.

"Oh. Is everything OK Noah?"

"Actually everything is fine but.." I said trailing off.

" But??" She asked.

I, one last time looked at Luke .I looked into his gorgeous eyes once again . They told me that I didn't have to do what I was about to do. I closed my eyes.  
I came this far why would I stop now? So I thought for one more minute.

"Um. You know when we first met I have never met someone that ever understood my movie analogies. Then I met you and it was like we were the perfect match. But when I came to this town I was hiding a huge part of me. I was hiding something that I was ashamed of. I wanted to make my dad happy so I pushed my feelings aside and I focused on what he wanted for me. I know that there is no easy way in telling you this. They're was no easy way in accepting this. So I'm just going to tell you because you deserve to know. You deserved to know before we even started to go out."

"Noah? What are you talking about?"

"I never wanted to hurt you. I hated the thought that I was going to have to hurt you. That I was hurting you and you didn't know about it."

"OK. Noah you are starting to freak me out. SO just tell me."

"Well. Uh. Remember when you said that I have been unlike myself that you thought that something was wrong between me and Luke?"

"Yeah. I remember."

" OK. Well there was something wrong with me and Luke."

Maddie look from me to Luke.

"OK. But still I'm sure that there is more then that. What are you leaving out?" She said .

Is Maddie this slow? Can she not realize something that is right in her face. I mean I practically told her. She just cant put two and two together.

"OK."

I looked at her and thought about what would happen after I tell her. But I should just get this over with and then I will worry about that. If she still wants to be friends after this.

"For the past few month I have been playing with every ones emotions. Some more then others. And I realized that for some time I have had feelings for Luke."

When I said that she started to stare at me. I know that she has a right to be overwelmed or surprised .A few seconds went back and she didn't say anything. I was getting a little fidgety and I wanted to know what was on her mind. But before I could say something she interrupted me.

"what did you just say?"

"You didn't hear me"  
"I just want to make sure that I heard what you just said."

"Maddie." I said.

"OK. Let me see if I'm right here. You just told me that you have feelings for Luke?"

"Maddie." Luke said.

"Tell me Luke how long have you and my boyfriend been sneaking around behind my back?"

"Maddie we weren't sneaking around behind your back," He said.

"Oh. Really then what do you call it? I really want to know."

"I don't call it sneaking around. I mean we kept this from you. It was only like one kiss. That's all we did. Then I realized that me and Luke could not be just friends. There was obvious something that was between us. But it took me awhile to realize it. And when I did it was kinda too late. This afternoon Luke told me that he was going to let me be with you. I thought that he gave up on trying. So I realized that I loved him. I loved him Maddie. I cant live without him."

I told her. Luke looked at me and smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Luke POV

I cant believe that he told her . I would've never thought that he would. I know the he told me that he would, but I figured that he would of wanted to wait to tell her in a more private place and alone. I guess that he wanted to be honest. I know that it was hard for him to tell. Now that he has told her all he has to do is tell Colonel Mayer and then the worst would be done with.

Noah moved so he was closer to Maddie.

"Maddie I know that you shocked about this. I know that its probably the last thing that you would've suspected." He said to her.

"You can say that again."

"I think that I should leave you guys to talk." I said and then started to get up.

"Actually I would like you to stay. I want you to hear this to ." He said to me and then looked back to Maddie.

What could he possibly want me to hear? I guess that I will be staying then. So I nodded slightly and then sat back down.

"I want you to listen to me. I want you to know the whole story here. I don't want you to interrupt. I want you too listen. OK." He told her.

"OK." She said.

"When I was in my first year of high school back in Branson I met this guy and over a period of 2 weeks we basically knew everything about each other. It was like we knew each other since we were kids. So we kept hanging out each day and then he told me that he had feelings for me."

I looked at him in shock.

"I had feelings for him too. So with in a two days time we were going out. We dated for about 2 years. But of course me being me, the one that always messes things up, we broke up. We broke up because he wanted me to tell the Colonel and I knew that he wasn't going to accept it so I wouldn't do it. But in the aftermath of the brake up I was so totally confused so I ended up telling him anyways."

Once again I was so shocked. He looked at me.

"He tried many things including hypnotising me. But when that didn't work he sent me away to boot camp. I spent about a year running drills and doing all that kind stuff. Then I finally got to leave. I left that place with jumping back into the closet because I knew that the next step would've probably been the army.  
I didn't want to go through that again. So when I go home I made this deal with my father that I would forget about everything that I told him about me being gay. But I gave him one condition. I would come here to Oakdale as the first step to becoming what I wanted to be."

He looked back to Maddie.

"Of course he told me that I could come. So I got a job interning at WOAK as you know. It was OK for awhile then Luke dropped those tapes and we touched and I know that nothing was going to be the same. It wasn't until we went to Branson that I found out that he was gay. Then it kinda took off from there. When we kissed Luke wanted me to tell you. To tell the truth I wanted to tell you too."

I never thought that Noah ever would have gone thought that much.

"I know that you think that we were sneaking around behind your back. In some way your kinda right. But it's more of lying to you than anything. So if you could be mad at me for that and not Luke. Luke didn't do anything. I did. I put all of us though this. So it's my fought. I don't want Luke getting blamed for something I clearly did."

"No ones to blame here. Love doesn't come often as it should. When it does come it usually doesn't matter who it is. They say that love is blind. We in our case it was. It came up on us and just took us b surprise. I mean I didn't want to fall for someone straight again. But somehow I knew Noah was different. I knew that you were different. It was just this thing that I couldn't explain."

I looked at Noah. 

"I want to tell you that I should be the one that should be apologising put you though this so that I could be happy. I didn't care about you and how you felt I just wanted you to love me like I loved you. I want you. I do. But I should have never did this this way. It would have saved everyone from hurt and pain."

"You made me be me. That's all you did. You just made it hard and confusing but you really did help me." Noah said.

"WOW!" Maddie said look to me to Noah.

"what?" I said.

"Its just the way you guys look at each other."

She said pausing for a second. I looked at Noah.

We don't look at each other any differently. Whats so different at the way we look at each other.

"It's a look that is passionate and deep. It's a strong thing. You guys clearly do love each other. I cant believe that I didn't see it though. I cant stand in between love. But this is going to take a little time getting use to this whole thing. But I do wish that you would've told me sooner. I understand why you didn't. I was kinda shocked when you told me. But other than that I am happy for you guys."

Did she just say that? She just said that she is happy for us. wow! 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Hi everyone. I want to wish everyone luck entering the new year. All I can say is bring on 2008. Here is chapter seven. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading!

GeGe

Chapter seven

Noah POV

I have spent most of my life hiding from what my father didn't want me to be. I have had so many good things in my life and of course my father has ruined most of them. I can never say that my life has been great. I cant say that I had a place that I could call home. Well the only place that felt like home was Branson. Branson was the only place that we actually stayed in for more than a year. That probably is the only thing that I can thank my father for because if I would've left Branson I would've found out that I was gay the hard way . Not to say that coming to terms with me being gay wasn't hard because it was hard.  
It was just easier because I had someone I cared about. Now Oakdale has become like a home to me. I have everything that I need right here in this small town. I have Maddie, who means so much to me and is like my best friend. Then I have the guy that I am deeply and madly in love with and cant spent one minute with out, Luke. 

Luke and I have had this thing going on since I came to Oakdale and we finally figured it out. I know that we still have a long way to go till we can actually be happy, I still have to tell daddy dearest. So after I tell him then me and Luke can be happy for once. I mean we can have everything a 'normal'  
couple has. We wont have to hid anything. I know that will be the best part. Going out in public and not being afraid if he would see us in a 'heated' moment is going to feel great.

"Thanks Maddie. It means a lot coming from you. I'm sure that it took a lot to say that." Luke said hugging Maddie.

"So Noah have you told you father yet?" She asked me.

"Um..N..No. I wanted to tell you first. I thought that you deserved to know before him. I mean I was playing around with your heart here. So I think that you would go before him. Plus I want to try to push that off as humanly possible," I said eating a french fry.

"But you are going to tell? Right?" Maddie said.

Luke looked at me in a concerned expression.

"Or course I am going to tell him. I told Luke that I would. It's just hes going to freak out when I tell him. He never wanted this to come up again. He thought that this was all gone. I just want to take my time and break it to him when it's right. If I just tell him at any time then he might be worse than if I would have waited."I said looked from Maddie to Luke.

"OK. As long as you're going to tell him then it's OK. Just like you said take your time. I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you." Luke told me placing his hand on mine.

I smiled at him.

"You're not pressuring me into anything that I don't want to be pressured into. I want to be happy for a little while. It just seems like every time that I am happy that my father always ruins it. So I want to be happy before he comes and destroys that." I said.

"Noah I'm not going to let him take your happiness away. You deserve to be happy for once and that's what your going to do. Your not going to let your father rule your life."

I cant believe he is being so understanding.

"Noah if you want I can pretend to still be your girlfriend. All I want to do is help," Maddie looked at me.

"Maddie I know that you want to help, but I don't think that you pretending to be my girlfriend is a great idea." I said to her looking from her to Luke.

"Why not?" Maddie asked me.

"Because I'm not going to let you do that. I will come up with something else in case he get suspicious before I tell him. OK? I'm not going to let either of you lie for me anymore. OK?"

" OK." Maddie and Luke said at the same time.

"Good. So Maddie do you want to join us for dinner?" I asked her.

"Um. I think that I barged in on a date so in that case no."

"It's not a date. We just got hungry," Luke told Maddie and then looked at me like he wanted me to help him.

"Maddie come on. I'm sure you starving." I pleaded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to crash anymore than I have."

"Yes. I am sure. We'll just get the waiter over here and we can just eat and talk about everything. Sound good to you?"

I asked her and then calling over the waiter.

"OK. Sounds good."

She smiled at me.

I am so glad that we all can be friends. I love that we instantly jumped to being friends. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight Maddie POV

What could I have said? No, that I wasn't happy for them. What kind of person would I be if I said that I wasn't? I know that I have the right to be mad at them but I don't think ,personally that I should be. I know they deserve to be happy and they deserve to be together but being mad at them is not right. I mean why should I be mad at them for falling in love? All I cant believe is that I was too blind to see it. I never thought for once that they could possibly have something going on. I mean I was suspicious but it never crossed my mind that they were falling in love right in front of my eyes. Some of the excuses that they threw my way were so stupid. I cant believe that I just didn't figure it out from them. But they say that people are blind when they don't want to think about what they don't want to see or even hear. 

Who wouldn't fall for Luke? He has all of the traits to die for. I know if he wasn't gay I would go for him. But he is gay and loves Noah. I have a feeling even if I didn't respect their choice that they would still be together. Still be in love with each other. They have been wanting this for a long time so I don't think that they would let anyone come in between their love. Not even the people that don't want to see them together. But a lot of people love both Noah and Luke and will be happy for them. Not a ton people wont be happy for them but I cant name one person that won't, Colonel Mayer. Telling Colonel Mayer will be hard for him. But I know with Luke and I next to him he will be able to tell him when ever he wishes.

Being a friend is the best thing I can give them both .I want them to feel like they can trust me. I want to be the kind of friend that they tell everything to. Even things that they don't or cant tell anyone. I want them to be honest to me . I hope that they realize that I am there for them. Noah needs everyone he can get to support him in what he decided. He almost has everyone in this whole town behind him so that is a great thing.

The waiter comes and places a plate in front of me. I smile at him and he leaves.

"So Christmas is coming up. Are you guys doing anything special?"

Luke looks at Noah. He smiles.

"I was actually going to ask Noah if he could spend Christmas with me and my family. Well unless he would want to spend it with his father."

Luke said putting his hand on top of Noah's.

"Are you serious?" Noah asked him.

"Noah I think he means it." I said.

"I do mean it. I want us to spend our first holiday as a couple together. I already asked my dad if you could and he said he had no problems with it," Luke said.

"I would love to spend Christmas with you. You know that I wouldn't choose my father over you. I rather be with you then him." Noah said and then kissing him.

"What are you doing for Christmas Maddie? " Luke asked me.

"Well Henry and Vienna asked me to spend it with them. So that's what I'm going to do." I told them.

"cool." Luke said.

"I know it's not the ideal thing in the world but it's something to do." I said taking the last bite of my burger.

"Did you want to come over too? I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." Luke said sitting up in the chair.

"No. I promised them that I would spend it with them. But thanks for offering."

"You know it's no problem." Luke said brushing my hand with his.

I smiled at him.

He asked me if I would spend Christmas with him too. I wish that I didn't promise Henry but I did. But I would have loved spending Christmas day with Luke and Noah. Even though I'd feel like a third wheel 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Noah POV

The day has seriously gone by quickly .I guess its everything that has happened today that made it seem that way. But I am actually glad that it is over. It feels, to me just a minute ago that I was confessing my true feelings for Luke. It is such a relief that I can act like myself again. I can be me, Noah Mayer without being afraid what Luke or Maddie will think of me. I know, to Luke, I haven't been fair to in the past. But things are changed and it's because of him. I owe him so much. He probably doesn't think that I owe him anything but I do. He helped me realize that what my dad wants is not what I really want. I owe him my whole life.

Maddie, I too owe. She has been so great through all of this. She has agreed to be my friend and help me with what ever I need. It is great to know that I'll have her when I do decide to tell my dad. I'll surely need her with the way my father acted the last time I told him. I know this time he is going to go off.  
That's if I know my father or not. I just hope that he wont do something to drastic. My father can get very destructive when he is mad and he doesn't let anything or anyone stand in his way.

I have spent most of my life hating my father. I know that hate is a strong word but there is no other world to describe what I am feeling towards him. He has always found some way of making my life a living hell. So I think I have the right to use what ever word that I wish too. I cant say that my father has never loved me because in his own little way he does. I mean he wouldn't be the way he is if he didn't love me. He wouldn't control my life the way he does.

I just wish that he would stop everything and go back to Branson. I mean he was better in Branson. At least when he was in Branson he never was a big annoyance like he is now. Now he is just hanging around Oakdale telling Maddie and I what we are great couple we are. He's pushing me on to her, literally .  
In Branson I wouldn't have to worry weather or not he was going to see me out with Luke. But I'm sooner or later am going to get fed up with him and I'm just going to shout out that I'm in love with one of the hottest guys in Oakdale

I do want to tell him more than anyone. I want him to see that this cant just pushed aside like trash. I need him to make him face this, some how. I just don't know how yet. That's something that I need to think about.

"So I guess I should get going," Maddie said.

"OK," I said smiling at her.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I'm am sorry to have ruined you date too." Maddie stands up.

"First off you have nothing to thank us about. If anything we should be thanking you. Secondly it wasn't a date." Luke said.

"Why would you do that I didn't do anything." She said touching Luke's shoulder.

"Maddie"

I got up.

"You have done so much for us, especially me. You understood everything that I was going thought. Even though you were mad at me for lying to you you still were able to forgive me and become my friend." I told her.

"And you have always been there when ever I needed to talk. I would have loved it if you were there to help me with this thing with Noah. But I don't think that you would've liked it if I told you that I loved you boyfriend.

"I'm here now so don't be afraid to come and talk to me when ever you need it. I would love to help." Maddie said telling both of us.

"Thanks Maddie we appreciate it so much. " I said giving her a hug.

"Its no problem. "

" So. See you tomorrow." She said and than walked away.

We sat back down.

"So what do you want to do? I don't have to be home till 10. We have a lot of time." Luke said.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked him .

"I don't know. Besides I asked you first." Luke said.

"Um. Do you want to go get some desert?" I asked him.

"Sure."

"OK."

We got up and holding hands we walked out of the door. 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter Ten Luke pov

I cant believe that I am in a "real" realationship.I would have never thought that I'd see this day. I know that sounds a little harsh but it is so true. I have wanted the "right guy" for some time. I never thought that this time was going to come. The day that I find the one that I cant spend my life without.  
Thankfully I get my turn at be happy.

The past couple of days have been a rollorcoster.It has had all of its up and down. But Im kinda glad that we have had all of our arguements. Not just today but in the past to. I mean if we never had all of the little quarrels we might not have had our shot at being together. Im actually happy right now. I dont't want to put negativity into it.

I have to say that Im happy for Noah. He,now gets to be happy without being afraid. That is just so wonderful.I cant tell who is more happier me or him.But I think that it is pretty close when it comes to that.I mean we both are incridably happy. Part of this happiness is Maddie's responsibitly. If it wasnt for her we would still probably hiding this from her.

This day,I will always remeber. Expecially this morning.

When we walked out of the restraunt I would have never thought he would have took my hand and just guide me to where our next destination was.I know that Noah has a thing against public displays of affection.So I was so shocked that he did it.Noah stopped and turned to look at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He reasured me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I..um.. I want to do something." He told me.

"Really? What might that be?" I questioned.

"Kiss you."

"Here?"

He kodded.

"Right now?"

He knodded agian. Once again I was shocked.

"Yeah. I want this whole town to know that I love you."

"Are you sure? You aren't just doing this to maake me happy?" I said as I looked into his eyes.

"NO!I want everyone to see that I am in love with you. I want everyone to see that Im not afraid to be with you no matter how they feel about us. So what do you say?" He asked me.

I step towards him.

"Ok. As long as you want to."

Noah step forward filling the gap between us.He leaned towards me.Befoe we could kiss I looked around. Thien I looked back to him and then we kissed.  
We were standing in the same place kissing for about two minutes.I could feel people burning wholes through me. We seperated.When we did I saw the last person that I thought I would see,Colonel Mayer.

"Noah.Um. You might want to..um.. turn around." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

I close my eyes as I did I told him.

"Your father is right behind you."

"What?" His smile turned into a frown.

" Your father I think her saw us kiss."

"Oh..uh..Do you think that I should go talk to him?I mean hw might've not saw anything."

He said with his voice cracking.

"Do you want to do that?" I asked him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven Noah POV

Wow!! That's about all I can say right now. I never actually expected this. My dad told me that he wasn't going to be in Oakdale today. He said that he was heading to Branson. So when I told Luke that I wanted to kiss him I knew that there was no possible way that he was going to see me doing it. But surprisingly I'm actually gonna be happy if he saw me. At least I won't have to hid it one more day. I wont have to ask Luke to hid who he is. He can be him not only when he is around me. But when he is around someone in this town. But if he perhaps didn't see then I think that I will tell him anyway. I mean I think that I'm ready for that step. No more hiding for me. I am going to be me and I wont let dad stand in my way of doing it.

I know that my father has never really liked Luke. In fact he despises him. But I think that if my dad got to know Luke then he might actually like him. But he has to get to know him .He doesn't know him and he judged him when he first met him.

I walk up to my father. Like always he is a little Intimidating. He has a scolding look on his face. I stand there waiting for him to say something. But it didn't seem like he was going to. So I opened my mouth.

"I thought that you were going to Branson."

I said trying to sound as casual as I could.

"I had a change in plans. I wanted to stay here and spend more time with Maddie and you."

"Oh. But you spent the past two months here with us."

"Yeah. Does it hurt to spend more time with you?I'm your father so I think that I could see my son as much as I want to. But I guess that I won't be spending much of my time with you or with Maddie." He said.

"Why not?"

I think that he knows. He knows. I know it.

"Noah don't play stupid. I know that you know that I saw you with that no good Snyder kid. I saw that he kissed him."

I looked down at the ground.

"Noah I thought that we talked about this."

"This? Talk about this? Dad this?"

I said taking offence.

"Yeah this. We talked about this thing."

"OK. Dad this is no thing. This is who I am. You cant handle the that your son is gay. You cant say that I am gay."

"We talked about that we were never going to talk about this ever again. You promised that you would drop these thoughts."

"I cant forget who I am. I just cant. I'm sorry. I know now that I shouldn't have told you that I would drop this. Because I cant drop this. This is who I am. This is the real me dad. I cant hid who I am anymore. I know that you hated me telling you that I was gay the first time. I know by what you put me through. I hated what you did to me. I hated that instead of facing me you sent me away. But this time I wont let you do that. If you cant face it then I wont let you do any harm to me again. So I guess that this is goodbye. I'm sorry that I wasn't the man you want me to me. I'm sorry that I was such a disappointment to you."

I turn to leave.

"Noah."

I turned back around.

"What?"

"I know that I dealt with that wrong. I know but it was the only way that I knew how to deal with it. No father wants to hear that the son that he raised is.."

He paused.

"Is gay."

He continued.

"I was brought up being taught that if your not with a person of a different sex than you are just not cut out to be anything. So when I heard those words come out of your mouth it just broke my heart. The only way that I could ignore what you said was to send you away. I know that I probably did cause you a lot of pain and confusion and for that I am so sorry. More than you can ever imagine. You, Noah are my son and I should have understood what you were going through.  
I wish that somehow I could take back all of the things that I did to you. So I want you to know that if you decided to be gay then I cant do anything about it.  
Except tell you that it will take time for me to get use to it but I do want to tell you that I will accept it in my own time."

" Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You just told me that you were OK with this."

"I know. I know that I shouldn't' have done everything that I did and I should have just let you live your life the way you wanted to live it. It's you life. I'm just learning that. It's your life you should be able to live it the way you want to. And with who you want to."

"WOW! I didn't expect that."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because you never believed that being gay was a life style. It was so confusing to me when I was forced back into the closet. But when I came here and met Luke he made me face that I cant just push who I am aside. That I couldn't let you do that to me again. I knew when I came here that it was suppose to make me change my mind about being gay but it only made me face the truth. I am glad that I came here. I am. In someway I am thankful for you for making me go through boot camp." I said taking a seat on a near by bench.

"I would be thankful for that." He said taking a seat next to me.

"Well I am. If it wasn't for you then I probably never would be here. I probably be back in Branson with Nick. I thank you for that. I would have never came here and met Luke if you didn't have some part of me. Nick and I broke up because I would tell you that I was gay. It was the biggest heart break that I ever had to face. But then a couple of days later I told you. And you know the rest from there. But I do thank you. Thank you. " I said.

"I don't deserve to be thanked."

I weakly smile at him.

"So. You and Luke are you a couple?"

"Um..Yeah. We made it official today. We told Maddie this afternoon that we wanted to be together."

I told him.

"Oh. OK."

I cant believe that my dad is being so cool about this. I know that there has to be some kind of catch here. There just has to be. He cant have changed in almost a year. It is impossible for the man I know to change his mind about gay people. I know that he has always hated the fact that I was gay. And he have always hated gay people. I just need an explanation here. I am a little confused. I guess that Luke could help me understand what just happened.

I get up.

"Dad I have to go. Thank you for.. Understanding." I said.

"OK. See you later?" He asked me getting up.

"OK." I said.

I turned around and walked away. Can this day get anymore weird? Can it? 


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Hey everyone! (Nick isnt in any of the past chapters.I just said that he,Noah, was in a realtionship with someone I didnt mention his name.  
But I am hopefully going to explain more about him.)So here is the 12th chapter .I hope that you enjoy .Thanks for reading. GeGe chapter 12

Noah pov

I can't imagine how much it took for my dad to say what he just said. I never thought in my whole life that he would ever change his mind about gay people. He has always hated the thought of gay people being able to blend in so well with the straight people. This is kinda the weirdest day that I have ever had. I never actually thought that her would ever change his mind. It took him like close to five years to do it. I know that it has to be some kind of joke. What else could it be? Someone like my father doesn't change his mind about something like this. But he did sound like he meant what he said. But that could be his great acting abilities kicking in. Which by the way, I never thought the he had.

As I walked to my car I couldn't help but think about the events that just accrued. Then I started to think about Luke. I told him that I would call if I wanted to talk. I cant think of anything that I would want to talk to him more about.

I got into my car. Before I could do anything else I had to go into my pants pocket and get my cell phone so that I could call Luke. I punched his number in and then put the phone to my ear. When I heard Luke pick up I started to get butterflies. I never know why I always seem to get Butterflies when I hear his voice.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

Oh. Hey Noah."

"I'm on my way over. Is that OK?" I asked.

"Um. I am actually at Woak. I thought that I'd get some work done. I forgot my laptop here so I came to get and I just couldn't make it home. I just got here and sat down and it all just poured out of my head."

"OK. uh."

"Are you coming here? Or is it easier for you to meet me at the farm?" He asked.

"I'm right up the street from Woak. Plus I really want to see you now." I said.

"OK. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

I started the car and drove to Woak. When I got there I took a deep breath and got out of my car. Then I walked up to the entrance and went in. When I did I saw Luke typing away. I stopped walking and just admired him. He was so dam hot. I stood there for about a minute of two. Then I walked over to where he was, trying not to make any sound. I approach him. Then I put my hands over his eyes.

He jumped.

"Hey." He said loudly.

I removed my hands from his eyes.

"Sorry."

"That's OK. But I think that I just lost my thought."

"Sorry."

"That's OK."

Luke sat up and kissed me.

"So how did it go?" He asked he.

"Actually it went great. He told me that he was going to try to accept that I'm gay. He also apologize for what happened back in Branson. I was so shocked that he told me that. I never thought that I would hear those words out of his mouth. I never thought that he would accept me for me. I never thought that he would be all cool about this . Well he did go a little crazy first. But the more that I kept talking the more he kinda got "soft"."

"Wow! I'm so happy for you Noah. I really am."

"Thanks Luke."

I kissed him .

"so can I read what you have so far." I asked him.

"No. Its not done yet."

"so?" I questioned.

So. I don't want you reading it till I'm done. Sorry." 

"Come on."

"No."

I kissed him.

"That's not going to work."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You're not going to read it till I'm done. END Of Story."

"Fine."

"So. Tomorrow is Saturday um. Do you want to do something?"

"Uh..Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see." I said teasingly.

"I get it now. Since I wont let you read this you wont let me know what you have planned for tomorrow."

"Hey. You started it." I started to laugh.

What I have planed is going to be so great. I can only imagine it now. But I think that it would make a great first date. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note:Hello everyone! This is going to be slit into two parts.I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

GeGe

Chapter thirteen Luke

Why cant Noah just understand that a writer never lets people read their stuff until they are done? I hope that what ever he plans is going to be fun or even maybe romantic. I know I never really picture Noah as the romantic type. But it doesn't kill to dream. Plus these days that would be just what I need. Something that makes me relax. Something that gets my mind off of... Everything. But I'm sure whatever Noah has planed will be great.

I don't know if Noah is going to think that this is going to be our first date. To tell you the truth I don't think that we should go on a date till Noah gets use to all of this. He just told his father. I think he should take some time and just think about what he really wants to do with his future. I mean what he wants to do, if he wants to be with me. I know that I have bothered Noah about this like over a million times but I don't know.. I just want to make sure he wants this.

Not to say that I would give up on him if he said that he didn't want this but I just want to give him his time to come to odds with everything. I know that this has been hard on him. Well its been hard on all of this. But I cant compare myself to him.

He has gone through more than anyone should have gone through. Not with just coming out but with growing up with a Colonel. I have heard that military men are the hardest on their children. Well I can say that in Noah's case that was it. He didn't accept Noah for being gay because he had higher expectations. He wanted him to follow in his foot steps and serve his country.

I know that I am being stupid. I just want to make sure Noah doesn't regret anything. I just want to take it slow, if anything. But if he says that he wants this, wants us then I guess that I want that too. Only if he tells me that he just isn't doing this to make a statement to his father. I know, how can I even think that he would do that to me? I know that he would never do that to me, I hope not.

I haven't known Noah for quite long. But I think that I know a lot about him. He really has opened up to me. Even after he found out I was gay. Which was such a surprise to me. I never knew why he did that. Until now that is.

I saved what I was writing. Then I shut the computer. I stand up and start walking over to Noah. I am standing about less than a foot away. I'm standing there thinking not knowing that Noah was talking to me.

"Hello?Earth to Luke. Anyone there?" He steps forward and waves his hand in front of my face.

"What?Did you say something Noah? " I said.

"Yeah. Are you OK Luke?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Um . I have to ask you something." I said.

"Go right ahead."

"Uh..." I sat back down.

"Is tomorrow suppose to be a date?" I said looking up at him .

He walked over to another desk to get a chair. He placed it down in front of were I was sitting so he was facing me. He sat down.

"Actually yeah. It is suppose to be." He said looking at me nervously at what I was getting at.

"Oh.."

"what? Did you not want it to be?"

"No. Its not that I don't want it to be. I just.."

Why cant I explain this to him . I cant find the right words. Thats sounds stupid because I always seem to have the right words to describe everything. But not something like this apparently.

"Luke?"

"uh. sorry. Uh.. This is kinda hard to even think seeing that I want you more than anything. And just to be like this right now is great. But I don't think that we..Uh...we should get into something to fast. We should take this very slow. Plus this is technically both of our first real relationship with the same sex and I don't want to ruin it by jumping the gun. So to speak. You just talk you father and I don't think that we should overwhelm him with our relationship."

"So you don't want to do what I had planned for tomorrow?" He looks at his watch.

"Well today." He said .

I look at the big clock on the wall. It read 12:20.

"Wow. I didn't think that it was that late."

"Me neither."

I get up and gather my stuff. He gets up too and places the chair back where he got it.

"Um. I don't know. Maybe we could do something. I don't know. I'm to sleepy to decide." I yawned.

"So we're going to take this slow?" He asked.

"Well. I think that we should.

"Can I still kiss you. Or is that to fast for you?" He said jokingly.

"Well your father isn't here. What's the harm in that?"

I finished pulling my stuff together. I turned around and he kissed me.

Boy what a kiss. WHAT... A.. KISS.

We broke the kiss. I was breathless. With that kind of kiss why did I have to ask that we take it slow. Somethings I think that I can be so stupid. I don't know how I can be but I end up being stupid any way. But I still stand by what I said. We should take it slow.

"So I think that I should get home before my dad sends a search party out after me ." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"OK."

Its hard to just leave like this . I wish that I didn't have to leave. I wish that I could stay here all night with Noah. But I don't think that would be a good idea in many ways. But if I could spend the night with him somewhere else then that wouldn't be half bad either. But like I said SLOW. I think that I might hate that word now.

"See you tomorrow." I said taking one last glance at him . Then I turned to leave.

"What I don't get a good-bye kiss?"

My back was still facing him.

"S.L.O.W Noah." 

"Cant we be S.L.O.W tomorrow." HE said mocking me.

"I think that you need the practice so you can start now."

I started to walk. But then something was all of sudden tugged on me.

I turned around and Noah stared at me.

He was playing the puppy dog routine ,sad eyes and a big pout.

"Come on. All I want is on kiss. One small goodnight kiss. That's all. OK."

I sighed. I cant resist him when he is like this. He is so cute when he is acting like this.

"OK . One that's it. OK?"

"OK."

I have this feeling that a small kiss is not going to be that small. I have to say that a kiss is not just a kiss when it's between me and Noah. It turn into something so powerful something that just takes over us. One of these days I wont be able to control myself.

We kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Luke POV Con.

We separate from the kiss. I stood there for a minute looking into his eyes trying to read what he was thinking. I did not succeed in doing it so I went for another kiss. But Noah pulled back. I knew that I was bad at reading minds but apparently Noah is pretty good at it. Why did he pull away? Oh. I forgot I asked him if we could keep it slow. But how can I do that when I really don't want to? I want us to take it faster then slow. I want to go normal speed. Slow, well if it makes since is to slow. But all I know is that telling Noah that I wanted to go slow was the biggest mistake I ever made. I want Noah . But I had to open my mouth and make him think the opposite.

Noah looked like he resented the fact that he pulled away. Like he wanted to be kissing me right now. But as I wished he is taking it slow. I step back and breath in deeply.

"Luke I don't think that we should base this relationship on how my father feels or doesn't feel about us. We shouldn't care what my thinks."

He said trying to sound convincing.

He's right.We shouldn't care. But of course it's hard not to care. Colonel Mayer now is a huge part of this. He got himself tangled up in this whole thing somehow. But its hard not to care about what he thinks. If he doesn't like me then we he will do something to make that known. I guess we just have to watch him as time goes by. Hope that he wont go crazy when he sees me and Noah talking of kissing when we think no one is around.

"In many ways you're right.But we both know that we care a lot. Your father has always made his opinion clear on what he thinks about me. I know that he probably thinks that somehow I made you this way. But you cant say that you don't care because I know for a fact that you do care. You wouldn't have been nervous about whether he was going to go crazy when you told him you were gay if you didn't care. You have always wanted your father to accept you..To see you for who you really are. Like every son you care about what your father thinks. A person that doesn't care what their parents say cant say that they will ever care much for anyone. Most people in this world put what their parents say to heart. That's what you did the first time you came out.You let your father push you into something that you don't want because you cared about what he thought about you."

I said moving back to him.

"I know that you're right but i just don't want him to screw up the best thing that has ever happened to me.I know that I will always try to please my father.  
I will always care what he thinks. But I want you and I know that you don't want this. You don't want to that this slow. I sure don't want to either. But just because my father might hate the idea of us we decide to take it "slow." I can tell by the way that you kissed me that you don't want to take this slow. So I can tell you right now that isn't going to work.So if you want to do something to be sure my father wont all of a sudden get some strange urge to hate us then we will do whatever we can do. We will make sure he doesn't see us doing anything "heated". But we shouldn't punish ourselves because of him."

Noah stood there.He doesn't want to take it slow. At least we're on the same page. We want to be us. We want to be two people that are madly in love. We don't want to be hiding a huge part of ourselves just because Noah's father cant or wont face that we love each other. But like he said we will take every precaution when we're around him.I think that with whatever Noah had planned that it is back on. Right? Wouldn't it be back on?

"So does this mean that our date is back on?"

I asked him. As I did I stepped towards him again.

"Well do you want our date to be back on?"

He said as he took one more step towards me. Now we are about an inch apart.

"Yeah. I want our date to go on . It's our first date. That's pretty big .Right? I'm not that big at relationships but I think that the first date is when you're suppose to decide whether the other person is worth all the time and energy."

I look at Noah and he looked back.

I don't think that I can stop thinking about kissing him. I just cant explain this feeling. All I do know is that I love him.

Noah leans forward to kiss me.I met him halfway and then we kissed.

We broke the kiss.

"I think that we should get out of here. Before someone finds out we are here and calls the cops for breaking and entering."

I said looking at the clock one last time.

"Yeah. It's really late.I don't believe that it got this late."

"So I guess this is goodnight."

I said.

"Yeah. But I will see you at 12:00 for the first half of our date."

Noah said to me.

"OK? How many parts are there?"

I asked sounding excited.

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"Ok. Fine I will play it your way."

I said finally giving up asking questions.

"Ok.I'll walk you to your car."

I picked up my computer and my cup of coffee. Noah put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of WOAK.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

First Date

Noah Pov:

I woke up this morning ready as ever.I knew that today was going to be the best day in both Mine and Luke's lives.I was going to make it perfect.Well at least I hope it will go off perfect! I want to make it perfect for him.He means everything to me and I don't know what I would do if something went wrong today.

As I exited my apartment I made sure I had my keys and my cell phone.I then walked out of the building and hopped into my large truck that was parked in the parking lot of the complex.I opened my phone and started dialing the number to the farm.

"Hello"Mr.Snyder said from the other end of the receiver.

"Hey!!" I said trying to calm down my excitement.

"Oh.Hey Noah!' He said.

"Is everything set up?" I asked.

"We are going to wait till after you guys leave to start setting it up!"

"Oh.OK.Gottcha..So Luke wouldn't know what is up.."

He is on it..I don't need to worry everything will be perfect..

"Yeah!"

"Great thinking! "

"Well thank you!"

"OK.So I will be there in about 3 minutes." I told him.

"Ok! I will make sure he is ready."

"Thanks! "

"No problem!"

I hang up the phone and placed it on the dashboard.

So everything is going to go OK.Everything will go off as I have planned it.Well lets just hope.I am so happy that I will have help pulling it off.Its going to be perfect! Just perfect.

I pulled up in my truck to the Snyder farm.I look into the rear view mirror and then shut the car off and slowly got out of the truck.As I walked to the door those butterflies returned to me.I knocked on the door. Mr.Snyder ,opening the door smiles as he steps aside so that I could step in..

"Hey Noah.How is everything going?"Mr.Snyder said.

"Uh.Not to bad..I am a little nervous." I said as my voice cracked.

"What is there to be nervous about buddy?" The voice that I love so much came from behind Mr.Snyder.

Mr.Snyder stepped aside so that Noah could see Luke.

"Uh..Well this is our first date.And I just want it to go off as I planned."

Luke walks closer to me.WOW! He looks so HOTT!! I am one of the luckiest guys in the world to have such a hot boyfriend.

"Noah..Loosen up its going to be fine! I am sure that whatever you have planned will be great.So any hints on what you do have planned? I am really curious about it!"

"I want you to be surprised..so there is no fun if I tell you.So we should get going..For the first part of the day."

"OK." He smiles at me..As I place my arm out he puts his inside mine.

"Ready?"

"Yep"

"You two have fun!"

As I turn Mr.Snyder winked at me.I smiled lightly and then started to walk out of the house with my boyfriend at my side..the way I always want it to be..forever and for eternity..

I open the door to my truck for Luke so he could get in.He gets in and I shut the door and rush over to the drivers side and got in..I started up the engine and drove off.

We pulled up to the movie theater..

"A movie." Luke said with a laugh.

"Hey.This is just the first part of the date..there is more.."

"I was just amazed that you picked a movie."

"Well.I thought that we could see that new action movie that came out last weekend..If you want to do something else we can.."

"No its fine! I would love to see it!"

I got the tickets as he went to the concession stand and stocked up on sweets and popcorn.

"Wow!Don't you think that is a little too much for an hour and a half movie?"

"You see Noah,I am not a movie person..I think the last movie I even saw was in 2004 so I will need all the candy and popcorn I can afford to get through this.."

He starts to laugh.

"Are you sure you don't want to just go and do something else?We can.You won't hurt my feelings or anything.''

"Noah..its fine..I told you that it's OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am sure Honey.Now come on the movie is starting soon.

He moved all the candy and the popcorn into his left arm and then took my hand and pulled me toward the theater.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Luke Pov

First date

Part two

I cant believe that I actually loved a movie.I mean that is so unlike me to actually like and even watch a movie.I don't see many of them so I think that might be why..but Oh.My.God.That was one fantastic movie.Noah really picked a great movie to take me to see.This date can't possibly get better then it is.

I can't wait to see what he has planned next.

I look at him.His has a smile on his face.I never have seen him smile this much sense I have met him.I am glad that he is finally happy...That I can give him that smile..

I stop as we come out of the cinema.When he sees me stop he does the same.

"Why'd you stop? Luke is something wrong?"

"No,Nothings wrong!"

"Then why'd you stop?"

"I never saw you smile like that before.Its really nice to see you happy,Noah."

"It's all because of you...you made me happier then I have ever been in my life."

I couldn't help but smile.

"I owe you a lot Luke.You made me find the courage I needed to finally tell Maddie and my dad that I was..gay.. that I was totally in love with this massively hot farm boy that totally took me by surprise. I don't know what I would be if I haven't had met you..Everyday that went by all I could ever think about is your touch on my face..what it would be like to kiss you.And when I finally did it was amazing.I cant begin to say how you impacted my life.You are just amazing."

As he talked his smile began to get bigger.I didn't know how much I have changed his life.

"I am just glad that I had a good effect on you.I never thought that I would be as in love as I am with you..When you came here I was just about to give up on love..but you came and you just made it seem like I had someone to stride for..That I had someone that I could be in love with for my entire life..It was like the love you could see in all of those old movies you love to watch.You are amazing too and you have that same impact on me that I have on you."

He comes closer to me.And right there for everyone to see he kisses me..I really cant believe how he has changed since I have met him.I really cant believe how much we both have changed.

We break apart from the kiss.

"So what's on the agenda next?"

He look takes his hand off of my hip and looks at his watch.

"Well we have been standing here for awhile so I think it might be time for the BIG surprise."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..so what do ya think?"

"I cant wait."

--

He takes my hand and leads me to the car..When we were both buckled up we started to drive. As we did I realized that we were headed in the same direction as the farm.What does Noah have planned at the farm?

"Noah are we going back to the farm?"

The car comes to a stop in front of the farm.

"Yes."

As he gets out of the car and rushes over to open the door he has a grin on his face.

"What do you have planned Noah?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see."

"Aw.."

"All of your questioned will be answered shortly,I promise.

--

We walked into the house slowly.Noah's arm was on my shoulder.The lights were off and candles surrounded the a table set for two.

:"You did all this?" I said looking around at everything that made up Noah's surprise.

He really is a romantic.I never would have thought.

"With the help of your parents.They really are great when it comes to surprises."

I laugh.

He guides me over to the table and he pulls out my chair.I sit down.He takes his place across the table from me.

"I cant believe that you did this all for me."

"I did it because I want this night to be special for you."

"Well it has been.Thank you.I will always remember this night."

As I said that Faith came walking in with a pen and a notepad.

"Good Evening I will be your server for tonight.May I get you two something to drink."

"um.water will be perfect."

"Same please."

She walked away.

"Wow."

"What?"

"My sister is acting like a waiter for the night."

"Yeah.Well she was the cheapest.Nat wanted 50 dollars."

I begin to laugh.

"Seriously!? Wow.How much did Faith want?"

"20 dollars.I think that she just wanted to see you happy and having fun.."

"Well I am having fun.Thank you Noah for all of this."

As I said that Music starts to play.

"Your welcome.Would you perhaps like to dance?"

I smile at him.

"I would love to!"

He stands up and walks over to my side of the table and places his hand out.I take it and he closes it. We walk over to where ,apparently my parents have cleared a space to look like it was a dance floor.As the song changed to a soft beat he places his hand on my hip and we start to sway.I stare into his eyes.Nothing could possibly go wrong with this night.


End file.
